


The Cure for Hiccups

by IsaacBlade89



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sidney Crosby, Hiccups, Home remedies, M/M, Orgasm, Top Evgeni Malkin, Unwise Medical Advise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: When Sidney develops the hiccups after a long night of partying after winning the 2017 Stanley Cup, he doesn’t really think it’s a big deal. It isn’t until he’s had them a week that he’s desperate to get rid of them. Geno has an idea that might help, but it’s not exactly a home remedy.





	The Cure for Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m super excited to have another opportunity to write more about these two. As always, thank you to the mods of this collection for allowing me the chance to showcase my work here. 
> 
> As a general disclaimer: All of the content related to the “cure for hiccups” are genuine remedies that I researched while writing this. There are two case studies related to the cessation of hiccups regarding two of the remedies used here. Please be advised that this is not a replacement for solid medical advise. If you have hiccups that last more than three hours you should see a doctor or provider for assistance. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They won the Stanley Cup.

Sid couldn’t believe it. Through all of the hardship, the hours of training, the weeks of waiting for the other shoe to drop, they were finally at the end. Sid doesn’t remember much from the celebration. He recalls hoisting the cup over his head, screaming out his victory as he took his lap around the rink. He remembers sitting next to Geno during the cup picture, hauling him in and holding on for dear life. He vividly recalls kissing the cup with Geno. He can still hear the joyous roar of his teammates as he brought the cup into the locker room. He also tastes the alcohol as he drank from the cup. 

What he doesn’t remember is when the hiccups started.

Sid’s bleary mind comes back to him in small moments. It isn’t until he can feel the pounding in his head from the absurd amount of alcohol and dehydration does he notice them. He can’t say he was expecting them. No one anticipates them, but it’s something that has happened many times to him in the past. He holds his breath and counts to thirty, hiccups still jumping in his chest as he holds it. He blows out the air and hiccups at the end. Sid groans. He’s going to have to do something about them before he really gets too far into this hangover or he’s gonna be miserable for the press.

He gets up and pats the cup as he walks by, smiling as he caresses the rim. He hiccups as he lets go and tries not to think of that as a bad omen for the days to follow.

~~~

After a shower, Gatorade and some Tylenol, Sid is starting to feel more human. His headache is only a dull roar behind his forehead at this point so he’s calling it a win. However, his hiccups continue to be a persistent presence in his day. He tries to ignore it. He’s heard somewhere that if he focuses on something else it might go away on its own. He hiccups after the thought which causes Sid to roll his eyes.

He makes his way to the main lobby for breakfast, toting the cup down with him, knowing the boys were going to want to see it. He’s kind of surprised they hadn’t broken down his door this morning trying to get more time with it. There’s an uproar of applause as Sidney walks into the dining hall of the hotel, hoisting the cup over his head. Sid’s smile can be seen from space if one happens to be looking for it. He makes his way over to the table with the boys and sets it in the chair at the head for everyone to see. Sid couldn’t be more proud in that moment. At least until his hiccups decide to rear its ugly head. There is a chorus of laughter that erupts around the table.

“Too much alcohol for you, Cap?” Horny cracks as he ribs Sidney’s side with his elbow. Sid laughs along with them. It’s kind of funny given their current circumstances.

“Not nearly as much as you. I at least remember most of my night.” Sidney replies. Horny goes for an innocent look, shock-like expression and hand against his chest, that gets several laughs and the starts of a discussion regarding their bar crawl the previous evening. Sid makes his way down the table to sit next to Flower, Tanger and Geno, offering and receiving congratulations from teammates and patrons of the hotel as he makes his way over.

“Way to steal my thunder, Sid. I was the most exciting guy here until you showed up with Lord Stanley there.” Flower faux gripes and gives Sid’s shoulder a halfhearted shove. Sid takes it and gives a shove back on his return to upright position.

“Someone has to keep you in line. It certainly isn’t going to be either one of these two,” Sid says as he points back and forth between Tanger and Geno. Both of them give matching mock offensive faces before bursting into laughter.

“He’s right, you know.” Tanger says as he takes a bite of waffle that’s dripping with syrup.

“True. Flower too funny to keep in line,” Geno replies, a grin he aims right at Sid

“See, if it weren’t for me you’d be in a whole heap of trouble.” Sid concludes as he loads his plate with all the carbs, proteins, and grease he can get to help blast out the rest of his hangover. He vaguely hears Flower’s reply as he fills his plate, his laser focus preoccupying his attention with food to actually hear the words. He’s about to take his first bite of his own breakfast when he hiccups again. His groan is audible down the table which earns him more laughs.

“Are you sure I’m the one you have to keep in line, Sid?” Flower laughs as he pokes Sid’s side. Sid jumps at the ticklish spot and elbows Flower’s side.

“It’s just hiccups, I’m sure it’s partially from the alcohol, but that’s mostly out of my system by now. They’ll go away eventually,” Sid defends as he finally takes his first bite of food. He at least swallows before his next hiccup comes, preventing him from choking. The last thing Sid needs is to die from choking related to hiccups. Won’t that make better highlights than any of his other accomplishments. Sidney internally rolls his eyes at the thought.

“Have you tried to get rid of them yet?” Tanger asks as he steals some of Sid’s waffle from his plate. Sid barely misses stabbing Tanger’s fork, but it’s a near-miss. Tanger chews the stolen bite with a smirk. Sid points at him with his fork as if to say he means business.

“I haven’t tried very hard. They’re pretty sporadic right now. I was hoping to ignore them and they’d go away eventually.” Sid replies, stabbing his waffles to claim as many as he could before they disappear completely. As he takes a bite Flower steals a piece of his bacon and moves out of the way of Sid’s elbow just in time.

“Better be careful, Sid. You’ll end up with intractable hiccups if you don’t get rid of them soon. If you don’t get rid of them you might have to make them a part of your pre-game routine next season.” Flower teases, his smile mischievous, eyebrows waggling. Sid rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I hear one man have for almost seventy years. Never go away. He die before they stop.” Geno offers. Sid’s eyes widen at the thought of having hiccups for seven decades. Geno takes the opportunity to steal a hash brown from Sid’s plate which Sid squawks at. Geno smirks and winks from across the table as he bites into the little nugget. Sid blushes.

“Well I doubt it’ll last that long. They’ll be gone by the end of the day max,” Sid promises. They boys break into giggles and give Sid some sympathy pats and ‘you’ll be okay’s.

“You guys are dicks, you know that?” Sid says with laughter. The guys nod and hold up their glasses together.

“Here, here!”

Sid hiccups, they all laugh.

~~~

The hiccups were, in fact, not gone by the end of that day. They were still pretty sporadic, but consistent enough where Sid has to concentrate to not think about them. In fact, he thought his plan had worked when he hadn’t experienced any for about an hour before he had another one pop up right as he thought they were gone.

For the following two days Sid’s hiccups continue with persistence and he continues to ignore them in stride. Although it was hard to ignore something that interruptes you almost every waking moment of the day. Sid kept thinking about the seven decade hiccups and wondering if this was to be his new life. If he could be cursed with anything, hiccups weren’t the worst thing to have he supposed.

It wasn’t until the day of the parade in Pittsburgh did he finally concede that they were a severe inconvenience. That was only because they had started with a vengeance after he woke up that morning. It was almost comical how much his hiccups increased that day. From only a handful of hiccups every few minutes to a handful every minute was a lot. It made speaking sentences a pain having to stop or be interrupted every few moments. The boys found it incredibly funny, all except Geno, who frowns when Sid steps through the door and immediately hiccups.

“They never go away?” Geno asks with a concerned frown. Sid shakes his head and hiccups.

“Guess not,” Sid says, then hiccups again. Geno’s frown deepens.

“That not good, Sid. You talk to doctor yet?” Geno asks, his concern for Sid as evident in his voice as the frown on his face. Sid turns his head to the side in confusion. Hiccups weren’t contagious, nor were they considered deadly. He didn’t think he’d have to call a doctor.

“I haven’t. They’re just hiccups. Nothing to be too worried about, G. I’ll be okay. They’ll go away eventually.” Sid says, whether he’s trying to convince Geno or himself with that lie, he’s not sure. Geno continues to frown, but eventually sighs and pats Sid’s shoulder, hand lingering at the side of Sid’s neck after.

“Whatever you say, Sid.” Geno says and squeezes his hand on Sid’s neck. Sid bites his lip, nods, then hiccups. Sid closes his eyes and he can see Geno’s smirk from behind his closed eyes as he hears the stifle of Geno’s laugh.

“Come, we go celebrate in streets of Pittsburgh. Celebration make your hiccups go away.” Geno announces and pulls him close as they walk down the hall toward the main offices, Geno’s arm draped over Sid’s shoulder and Sid hiccuping as they go along.

~~~

The parade is actually fun, regardless that Sid’s hiccups were still going strong throughout the event. He’s able to give a short clip for the media where he suppresses his hiccups long enough to get through without one slipping out. It’s hard and his abs and ribs hurt from suppressing the feelings for so long, but he made it. However, he felt as though karma catches up with him as his hiccups double for almost a full two hours after the clip was made. Sid shakes his head. Not his best idea then.

He walks with Geno through most of the parade, which is a huge bonus in comparison to the hiccups. Geno keeps looking at him with concern whenever he’s close enough to hear or see Sid’s affliction, but he keeps quiet about it. Sid’s not sure where all the concern is coming from. Sure the hiccups are annoying, but they aren’t deadly. He’ll figure it out once all the excitement and obligations from the win are over. If they even last that long. He’s sure they’ll go away any day now. Sid hiccups and he groans. 

“Maybe you just need more beer,” Flower offers later as they’re partying at Sidney’s home. Sid rolls his eyes.

“Alcohol got me into this mess. There’s no way it’s going to get me out of it.” Sid hiccups at the end of the sentence, as if to back up his statement with fact. Sid shakes his head, another hiccup follows.

“You guys got Sid drunk already? We’ve only been here about an hour. Man, you guys work quick,” Dumo says as he passes, nodding at Flower and Tanger who both wink and nod back.

“We waste no time getting the captain wasted,” Tanger replies and hands Sid another beer in addition to the one Flower had just given him. Sid hiccups and rolls his eyes. This is really a bad idea. Sid takes a sip of the beer anyway, because when in Rome you just go with it. Apparently.

Sid hiccups, the boys laugh. Sid sighs out of exasperation. He might as well drink. He’s barely going to recognize he has them when he’s drunk. Sid takes a longer swig of his beer and Tanger claps him on the back.

“That’s it. Embrace the alcohol and those pesky hiccups will be gone before you know it.” Tanger says. Sid nods and takes another long pull. He spots Geno across the yard talking to Gonch and stops to take him in for a moment.

It’s not like he hasn’t appreciated Geno in the past. All his rookie and sophomore years in the Pens organization Sid had a huge crush on Geno. He knew the rules of locker room etiquette though. No looking where your eyes didn’t belong and keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself. He just couldn’t help sneaking glances at Geno sometimes. He was, and still is, the best looking guy to Sid. He’d never look longer than half a second, but he always liked what he saw. 

Although it was much more than his physique, or his hockey, that Sid liked so much. Geno’s an amazing person, a loyal friend, and just an all around fun guy to be with. Sid loves his smile and his laugh. From the moment he met Evgeni Malkin that first day on the stairs in Mario’s home he knew they had something special. He knew he was in it for the long haul with this man. Even if that meant a life of pining and heartache, he was committed to Geno. Whatever Geno was willing to give was as much as Sid would take. No more, no less.

He catches Geno’s eye and reminds himself that he’s staring before looking away. When Sid looks over again a couple moment later he sees Geno looking back at him while he speaks to Gonch. He winks at Sid when they make eye contact again. Sid’s blush must be noticeable from across the yard because Geno confident smirk makes an appearance. It’d be annoying if Sid didn’t like looking a Geno’s face so much. Also the confidence is attractive. Sid turns back toward Flower and Tanger who have since moved on to other conversation, mostly about their kids.

Sid hiccups and takes another swig. He really hopes it’s gone by morning. That would make everything so much easier.

~~~

The hiccups were, in fact, not gone by morning. 

~~~

About a week after the hiccups began Sid finds himself on his couch, tucked into a ball and trying to take steady even breaths. He hiccups loudly and groans, with another hiccup that follows shortly after. Sid is miserable and done with them.

After the party, and the mild amount of alcohol he had, the hiccups persisted and have only continued to get worse with time. Now he’s having trouble getting to sleep at night with the frequency of his hiccups getting closer and closer together. He decided to take to the internet and try some homeopathic remedies first.

Obviously he tries holding his breath again. Sure it didn’t work the first time, but now that he’s read that it works by increasing carbon dioxide in his blood which causes his diaphragm to be less likely to contract, he tries it again. It works about as well as it did the first time. Even going almost a minute and a half does nothing to quell the hiccups. It only makes him dizzy and have to lie on the couch. He also tries the paper bag breathing with similar results; dizziness and more hiccups.

Next he tries scaring himself. He puts on some of the scariest, most intense and suspense filled thriller movies he can find and skips to the good parts. The moments when he knows he’ll jump and scare himself shitless. After two hours of jumps, scares and bad acting he’s gotten nowhere with the hiccups. He’s still got them and now he’s twitchy with the post scary movie jitters.

Next he tries drinking water quickly and when that doesn’t work he gargles with ice cold water and then swallows that quickly too. Sid thinks he’s finally beat it when he hiccups as he goes to do a happy dance and groans instead. He feels like he was on a roll with the water and ice so he eats some crushed ice and drinks some ice water quickly and hopes that he’s kicked it, but immediately deflates when he hiccups almost comically loud.

Next he tries food related remedies. He’s not quite sure what they have to do with stimulating his system in ways to make the hiccups stop, but at this point he’s ready to try just about anything to get rid of them. He starts with a lemon and bites into a wedge and sucks as much juice as he can stand before having to remove the offending fruit. Sid’s nose scrunches and he gags a little on the sour flavor, but is immediately frustrated when the hiccups continue.

He tries apple cider vinegar and places a drop on his tongue. The taste is almost as bad as the lemon and also does nothing for his hiccups, which Sid feels is just mocking him now for attempting to get rid of them. He also tries dry sugar on the back of his tongue and swallows with no success. He tries that a couple more times because the remedy said it could take a couple tries before it works, but he still has no success. His hiccups are still as strong as they had started out. At least he got rid of the sour and bitter tastes of the other food related remedies which is the positive thought in all of this. He tries smelling salts on top of all the others which doesn’t help at all either. It just gives him a headache and the feeling of being wide awake.

He looks into reflexology and pressure points to see if there is anything there that might help. This is what lead to him curling on the couch and pressing on his abdomen as he folds himself up. The remedy states that if he places pressure onto the diaphragm it might stimulate it enough to override the reflex path of the hiccups and stop them form occurring. So far he’s been in the position for five minutes and he’s counted at least twenty-five hiccups. He tries to add controlled breathing with the pressure, thinking maybe a combination effect might trigger more stimuli to stop the hiccups, but it’s still not enough.

“Fuck me, what’s it going to take to fix this?” Sid exasperates as he untucks himself and flops on the couch. He hiccups again. As he’s trying to think of any other ways to get rid of his hiccups his phone rings from the coffee table. He looks at the display that reads ‘Geno’ across the middle. Sid answers and places the phone on speaker, setting it on his abs. Maybe the vibration of Geno’s voice will stop them. He hiccups, a grim sign that tells Sid that was probably a dumb idea. He laughs.

“Sid, you okay? Haven’t seen or heard from you since party. Worried the hiccups got you.” Geno says. Sid continues to laugh as Geno’s concern is validated by Sid’s hysterics.

“Is worse than I thought. Now you laugh and hiccup without control. I come there and help you. Think I found a good remedy. You thank me later.” Geno says and hangs up before Sid can even get a word out. Sid’s laughter dies down after a minute or two and he’s left with the silence of the aftermath. He’s almost excited that his hiccups are gone when he has another spell of them and he curses. Whatever Geno found better be good because Sid is done with them. He rolls himself to a sitting position and gets up.

He hiccups as he walks to the kitchen.

~~~

Geno arrives about a half hour later with a look of determination on his face. Sid isn’t sure what Geno has up his sleeve, but all he cares about is that it gets rid of the hiccups.

“Alright, so what do you got for me, G?” Sid asks, hoping it doesn’t come off skeptical. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Geno, but he just has no idea what Geno’s found or how much or how deep Geno has researched into his remedies. Sid takes a deep breath and tries to keep an open mind.

“Okay, I have a couple options. Some are easy tricks I learn from internet, others require a little more discussion,” Geno offers. Sid’s wondering what discussion they’re going to have to talk about to get rid of his hiccups, but whatever it is Sid’s ready to talk. Sid hiccups and puts his head in his hands. God, what did he do to deserve such a punishment. Who was he kidding? Hiccups are the worst.

“Whatever you got at this point, G. I just want them gone. I can barely sleep, I hate how it interrupts my speech,” Sid hiccups. “And I’m just sick of feeling like I have no control over my own breathing.” Sid gripes. Geno nods and takes the moment to place his keys on the island behind Sid. He takes Sid’s face and cradles it in his hands. The soft and gentle touch makes Sid’s heart race and he hiccups. Geno’s eyes go soft and he places his forehead against Sid’s. Sid hiccups again and his body movement from it transfer’s to Geno’s forehead causing him to move in tandem. It’s really sweet, if you take out the hiccups.

“I’m take good care of you, Sid.” Geno promises. The touching moment isn’t lost on Sid, he just want’s the hiccups gone. 

“I know, just get rid of them.” Sid replies. Geno pulls back and nods before going to the sink and washing his hands. After, he takes Sid’s face in his hands again, feeling around with confidence. He starts pressing his thumbs over parts of his face and forehead before landing on the part just above his eyebrows.

“I’m push here with my thumbs. Pressure point sometimes stimulate your brain to stop hiccups,” Geno explains. Sid nods and hiccups. Geno smiles and applies steady, but comfortable pressure over the spots above his eyebrows. He does it for about a minute before he lets go. Sid stops and pays attention to his breathing. He’s hopeful that Geno might have done it. He goes about two minutes without a hiccup and he’s just about thrown himself at Geno when he hiccups loudly and he throws himself backwards in the chair.

“Fuck!” Sid shouts.

“Indeed,” Geno replies, his fingers holding his chin as he appears to be thinking.

“That’s the closest I’ve gotten to actual relief in a week. Whatever that’s doing must have something to do with how it’ll fix my hiccups.” Sid tries and hiccups shortly after.

“It’s at least slowed down my hiccups. I can at least speak in longer sentences.” Sid offers. Geno nods and goes back to feeling Sid’s face. Sid doesn’t mind it at all. Geno’s fingers are soft and work his skin smoothly. He likes that Geno feels comfortable enough to do this with him. He’s sure that Flower or Tanger would help him like this too, but maybe not with such softness or attention to detail. Geno’s always been so attentive to Sid’s needs, on and off the ice. It’s a wonder Sid hasn’t lost his mind years ago, really.

“I’m try some other stimulation spots. Some uncomfortable, some easy to do. We try all before we try final plan,” Geno offers. Sid nods and puts himself completely into Geno’s willing hands. He hiccups again and Geno hums.

“Whatever it takes, G. Just help me fix them.”

“Shush now. Concentrate on feeling,” Geno replies.

Geno does a couple other pressure techniques and starts least to most invasive. He starts at Sid’s hands. He rubs each one and makes Sid relax them before placing his thumb in the center of them and squeezes. Sid doesn’t quite get the point of it, but he’s not complaining, except that his hiccups are still present. In fact he hiccups right after Geno let’s go which causes Geno to frown.

“I’m going to figure out. Not leaving till your hiccups gone,” Geno vows. Sid would like to think he’d really mean that and would never leave Sid if his hiccups never went away, but realistically that’s not possible. At least he doesn’t think it is. Either way, he’s still got to try to find a way to get rid of them.

Next Geno tries a carotid massage, a light circular motion along the side of his neck, as if he was getting a massage at a parlor. It’s nice for the couple seconds he’s massaging, but it doesn’t do much to change his hiccups. Next he tells Sid to put his fingers in his ears and curl the end knuckles until he hears a slight ringing. He does so and notes the strange noise there until Geno pulls them away from his ears. Sid hiccups and shakes his head. Geno frowns, but remains determined.

He then has Sid press the heels of his hands into his eyes for a few moments and the release. Sid does as he’s told and after when he opens his eyes he’s got tunneled vision before it all comes back to normal. Sid hiccups, Geno wrinkles his forehead and pulls a face. Sid’s not sure what Geno’s thinking about, but he can only imagine it’s out there.

“What?” Sid asks, knowing he’s about to open something big. Geno always has that complicated look on his face when he wants to have a difficult conversation. They’ve been friends this long. They can obviously get through whatever Geno has to say.

“I’ve got something else that might help, but is sensitive,” Geno starts.

“Sensitive?” Sid asks, not following. Geno sighs.

“I research ways to get rid of hiccups. There is lots of ways to fix, lots. There’s studies on some that might work, but,” Geno pauses to collect himself. Sid waits him out. He knows he has to let Geno ask him what he wants to ask. Sid nods as if to prompt Geno to continue.

“But they require special equipment and touch,” Geno finishes. Sid has a feeling that it’s not the way he wants to finish, but this is what he has to go on. Sid hiccups and growls. He’s tired of these hiccups. He just needs them gone. Whatever Geno is suggesting Sid’s sure it’s fine and will work out if it gets rid of the damn hiccups.

“Geno, what is it? Just tell me. I’m desperate to get rid of these hiccups,” Sid practically begs. Sid doesn’t miss the way Geno’s pupils dilate and the way Geno swallows. He also doesn’t miss the way Geno’s voice and cadence changes. Sid’s obviously missing a piece to this puzzle and he’s hoping this is exactly what he thinks it is.

“Um, so research say to stimulate nerve to get hiccups to stop. Says to,” Geno swallows again and Sid’s about on the edge of his seat. “Says to stimulate rectum with massage to get the hiccups to stop,” Geno voice breaks about halfway through before he finishes strong at the end. He bites his lip and turns his head away. Sid is speechless, not because Geno basically just asked to finger him, but because Geno would be willing to do such a thing for Sid’s ultimate satisfaction of relieving his hiccups. That’s a lot to take in.

“Uh,” Sid starts.

“Obviously don’t have to, Sid. It’s just I saw research article say rectal massage stopped hiccups right away and I thought maybe that might work for you.” Geno says quickly as if he’s offended Sid. Sid doesn’t take offense to it at all. In fact, he’s been thinking about how much he’s wanted this for a while. He hasn’t exactly told Geno about his feelings, or the fact that he likes men. That’s an oversight that obviously needs correction.

“So, I’m happy that you researched this. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to me, so I’m glad that’s an option.” Sid starts and watches a myriad of emotions run across Geno’s features.

“Unfortunately it’s not something I can easily do myself. My ass isn’t really the right size for me to do it properly by myself, so.” Sid pauses to look at Geno and make eye contact. He wants Geno to know that he’s down for this if they’re really on the same page here. Sid adds a wink after they make eye contact and the hiccup that comes after it just makes the whole thing fall just this side of awkward. Geno’s responding smirk makes Sid pray to every god he knows that this might just work out.

“I take care of for you,” Geno offers and moves in close to Sid, eyes drooping down and pupils blowing wide. Sid knows he’s not mistaking this now. He hiccups and before it can ruin the moment he surges forward to kiss Geno.

Kissing Geno is everything and nothing like Sid expects in all the years he’s thought about kissing the man. Geno’s lips are cracked, but pliant and soft under their constant state of dryness. Sid licks along the seam of Geno’s lips and he immediately opens for him. Sid slides his tongue along the surface of Geno’s as he explores this new area of Geno he’s not familiar with. Sid pulls Geno in closer so their chests touch and Geno’s pelvis cradles into Sid’s own seated frame. Sid wraps his legs around Geno’s thighs, locking him into place. Sid pulls back just enough to speak.

“You better be serious,” Sid hiccups, kisses. “About fingering me,” another hiccup. “Because I needed you to finger me yesterday,” Sid finally moans out. Geno lets out a whine from the back of his throat, as if Sid needs another reason to be hard as fuck and wanting Geno’s anything in him.

“Geno, fuck, please say something. I need an actual response, bud.” Sid growls as he trails kisses down Geno’s neck. Geno groans and grinds his hips against Sid’s, his hard shaft brushing against Sid’s own rapidly filling cock.

“It that answer enough for you?” Geno asks, cocky smirk present on his face as Sid pulls away to look up at him. Fuck if he isn’t the hottest man Sid’s ever seen.

“Close enough I guess.” Sid replies and stands up from the chair, brushing their dicks together through the fabric of their pants. Sid groans and Geno bites his lip to suppress whatever sound his body wants to make. Sid would have to explore that avenue at a later date. Right now, he want’s Geno’s fingers in his ass. Sid hiccups and about loses it. This better work or he’s going to lose it for sure. Sid grabs Geno by the hand and drags him to the master bedroom.

Sid wastes no time pushing Geno up against the door and kissing him breathless. He pulls Geno’s shirt up and runs his hands over the flat and slightly hairy surface of his chest. Sid rubs his thumbs over Geno’s nipples which grants him a moan into his mouth. Sid pinches them between his thumb and forefinger and gently rubs them into small protruding buds. He flicks them with his fingers, pays special attention to each one for maximum pleasure. If he’s getting this opportunity he’s not going to let it go without getting what he wants. Geno curses in Russian.

“Fuck Geno, please.” Sid begs between kisses and hiccups. Geno’s hand’s haven’t been stationary while Sid’s been plying with his nipples Sid can feel the steady and rhythmic motion of Geno’s hands over his back and ass, revving Sid’s engine into high gear. He needs those deft fingers in him right now. Sid tugs Geno’s shirt up and off, breaking their kiss. Sid diverts his mouth to Geno’s right nipple and licks it with the flat of his tongue.

“Sid, God. Don’t tease.” Geno whines out as Sid sucks on Geno’s nipple while his free hands work the skin over the button on his shorts, running over the barely there treasure trail leading from his navel to his pubis. The hair is coarse and makes Sid want to get on his knees and blow Geno right there. He switches nipples and give the left the same attention as the right, running his teeth over the sensitive bud, but not enough to cause pain. Geno’s barrage of babbling Russian just urges him on more. Geno’s hands continue roaming over any part of Sid’s frame he can reach.

“Let me blow you, G. Please, I want to feel your thick cock fill my mouth.” Sid begs as he makes a descent from Geno’s nipples, down his abs and over his navel. Sid leaves a trail of wet kisses along the path that he trails with his fingers after. The coarse hairs tickle his nose and he nuzzles Geno’s abs. He licks a hot stripe just above the button on his shorts. Geno looks down at Sid and he looks up for confirmation and Geno nods. Sid doesn’t know what he did to deserve his good fortune, but whatever it was must have been pretty amazing. He hiccups which reminds him that he’s also got bigger plans.

Sid undoes the button on Geno’s pants with one hand as he unzips with the other. Sid wastes no time with Geno’s boxers and slides it all down with one swift motion and helps Geno out of his pants. Sid rubs his own cock as he gets a eyeful of Geno’s. It’s certainly thick with a wide head at the tip. He’s uncircumcised and Sid’s mouth just waters at the thought of gagging on this tool, hard and waiting for him.

“All this time I could have had this in my mouth.” Sid takes Geno’s cock in his hand and gives a few experimental pumps that tug guttural sounds from Geno’s mouth. “Such a tragedy we didn’t do this sooner.” Sid laments before licking a hot stripe up the underside of Geno’s cock and swallowing him at least three quarters of the way down. Geno grabs hold of Sid’s shoulder and the top of Sid’s head and holds on. Sid likes the way Geno puts only a little pressure on his head and squeezes with the hand on his shoulder. Sid enjoys giving head. It’s a passion he doesn’t get to partake in often enough.

“Sid, your mouth.” Geno barely gets out. Sid hums in acknowledgment and starts to pumps his mouth over Geno’s cock. He pulls back far enough to only have the head of Geno’s cock in his mouth and he tongues the opening to his foreskin. He pulls the skin back and laves his tongue over the expose head. Geno groans out something in Russian that Sid has no hope to understand. He pulls off and continues to pump Geno with his hand. He licks Geno’s balls as he pumps, sucking one into his mouth before popping it out and taking in the other.

“I want you to fuck me with this after you finger the fuck out of me, Geno.” Sid orders as he squeezes Geno’s cock. Geno nods quickly and pulls Sid up to standing again before kissing him senseless. Geno maneuvers them over to the bed and removes Sid’s clothes as they make their way over. Geno’s pumping Sid’s own cock by the time Sid’s thighs hit the back of his bed. The rough feeling of Geno’s hand over his cock is just the right side of friction without chaffing. He could come now if he didn’t want to come with Geno in him.

“Geno, please.” Sid whines in Geno’s ear. Geno hums and kisses his shoulder before lowering him to sit on the bed and moving them to the center.

“How you want me to prep you?” Geno asks. Sid would really like it for Geno to just fuck him right now, but with Geno’s girth and Sid’s lack of prepping he’s gonna need all the help he can get. If he gets another opportunity, he’ll fuck Geno face-to-face some other time.

“I’ll roll over.” Sid does as he says and moves a pillow to prop his hips up while he takes another to go under his head and arms. He hears Geno rifle through his bedside table for the proper supplies. He hears Geno hum with interest as he searches. Sid doesn’t have a lot of toys in there, but enough to keep him satisfied during the dry spells. He feels Geno’s warm hand smooth over his ass and his thoughts divert to how good those fingers are going to feel inside him.

“Fuck, G. Get those fingers in me,” Sid cries. Geno tuts him.

“Bossy,” Geno’s only reply before he’s taking warm lube and drizzling it over Sid’s cleft and uses his non-lubed hand to spread his asscheeks to expose his hole. Sid can feel the warm liquid drip down and wet him in his most sensitive area. He’s already on edge from the hiccups and high-key sexual tension between them, he doesn’t need another excuse to come untouched.

“Geno, please,” Sid whines and hiccups after.

“Patience, Sid.” Geno offers and runs a soothing hand over the swell of Sid’s ass. He takes his time teasing Sid’s perineum and the skin around Sid’s hole with his fingers. Sid wriggles his hips, trying unsuccessfully to get Geno’s fingers inside him. Geno is persistent in his teasing though. He plays around Sid’s hole long enough that Sid groans loudly into the pillow when Geno gives a little love bite to Sid’s ass. The surface now covered in slippery lube, and Sidney sufficiently teased, Geno takes his middle finger and places it right at the rim and Sid’s hole, giving an experimental tug.

“Fuck me, Geno. Please.” Sid cries into the pillow. The sensation is torture and relief at the same time. Geno hasn’t even penetrated him yet and he’s already set to go off. He just wants to feel Geno in him. At this point he doesn’t care what part of Geno it is. Sid draws his knees up so he has a little more leverage to work with so he can back himself up. Geno makes a soothing noise as he caresses Sid’s hip and rubs his hole.

“Fulfill promise first.” Geno leans forward so he drapes himself over Sid and he can whisper in his ear as he slides his middle finger smoothly into Sid’s hole without hesitation. “Then I fuck you, good.” Geno’s voice is husky and thick with his accent. Sid can feel the edge of his orgasm getting closer and closer and the husky Russian accent just about throws him over. If he didn’t have immaculate willpower he’d have been spent about three minutes ago.

“Jesus,” Sid mewls as Geno retracts his finger and re-enters him.

“No, Zhenya, but pretty close,” Geno cheekily responds and pulls back, Sid assumes so he can appreciate the view. Sid knows he’s got that smirk on his face, and probably has his tongue sticking out the side of it. The smug, suave bastard knows what he’s doing to Sid knowing he can’t do anything but fall hard for it. Sid is about to respond to Geno’s sass when Geno pulls out and replaces his one finger with two. Sid’s eyes roll back and he groans out Geno’s name in a long, low tone. His head sinks into the pillow and lets it all flow through him like waves on a beach.

“You like that?” Geno says as he rubs his back and left asscheek with his non-lubed hand. Sid can only nod and groan as Geno continues to slow fuck him with his fingers. A steady in and out as Geno searches for Sid’s prostate. Sid knows what he’s looking for. He knows and yet he’s still surprised when Geno crooks his fingers just so as he re-enters Sid and passes right over it. Sid shouts a moan and tries to buck his hips backwards into Geno’s hand.

“There it is,” Geno coos. If Sid wasn’t currently riding an endorphin and hormone fueled high right now he’s show Geno just how much he’d fuck him right too. Geno stretches him to three fingers shortly after finding his prostate. The burn of the stretch is just on the right side of comfortable. He likes this burning sensation. It feels good to be this stretched out. He hasn’t had someone like Geno in a long time. Something he’s been missing in his life. Something else he misses is a time where he wasn’t hiccuping as a spasm hits him just then.

“Geno please, fuck me, now.” Sid demands. Geno chuckles, but relents as he pulls his fingers out of Sid and grabs for the condom and lube. He puts it on, get’s more lube on his cock and Sid’s hole in record time. Geno positions himself over Sid and adjusts his cock so it fits right at the outer rim of Sid’s hole.

“Ready?” Geno whispers into Sid’s ear as he leans forward and kisses the spot just above his ear in the hairline. Sid nods and grips the pillow tight. Geno presses forward and pops the head of his cock through and into Sid’s hole. The stretch is impossibly wide. Even with all the prep Sid had no idea Geno was so wide. Even with the burn and the stretch Sid doesn’t want it to end. It feels amazing in spite of all the other feelings it brings out.

“So big, Zhenya. Fill me right up.” Sid whines out and Geno seats himself fully inside. Geno groans and wraps his hands underneath Sid’s torso and holds him tight.

“So tight, Sid. Not last long,” Geno moans. Sid makes an experimental thrust back into Geno’s hips and feels Geno’s hips press farther into Sid’s ass.

“Really, Sid. Not last long. You so tight. Feels so good,” Geno warns. Sid smirks and makes another aborted thrust against Geno’s hips. Geno groans into Sid’s ear, the hot air ghosting over it. Geno kisses down his neck to the junction with his shoulder and latches there, leaving kisses and worries the area to make a mark. Sid loves the feeling it brings out in him.

“Fuck me, Zhenya. Fuck me like you mean it,” Sid orders. Geno doesn’t have to be told twice. He starts out with a slow, easy rhythm, but quickly takes it up to eleven and fucks Sid hard into the mattress, nailing his prostate every time. Sid barely registers anything other than the hot and lusty feeling of his hole being pounded and molten fuel of his orgasm pooling low in his abdomen.

“Close, G.” Sid whines out. Geno adjusts his angle and slams into Sid’s prostate consistently with every thrust. Sid whites out as his orgasm rips through him and his comes, hands free, onto the pillow under him. He can vaguely hear the grunts and a shout of his name behind him as Geno finishes shortly after him. He then feels the warm and sweaty body of Geno drape over him after he finishes.

~~~

Sid lays and basks in the after glow of the amazing sex. Geno lays next to him, facing Sid, rubbing Sid’s arm, small dopey smile plastered there like he just won something. Sid likes the comforting feeling he gets from the touch. He really wishes they’d done this much sooner. All the years of amazing sex he could have been having with Geno flushed down the drain. At least he knows he’s got the opportunity in the future, right?

“So just to clarify...” Sid starts.

“Yes,” Geno replies with finality, rubbing his thumb over Sid’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Sid returns. He opens his eyes and looks right into Geno’s. His gaze is steady in return, no look of regret or a need to leave that Sid can see. That’s a good sign.

“You overthink, Sid. Yes, I’m have sex with you again. Not just because of hiccups. I like you very much.” Geno confesses, adjusting himself toward Sid so they’re chest to chest and Geno’s leg slots right between Sid’s own legs. Geno takes Sid’s mouth into a gentle and sensual kiss. Sid can’t wait to know how that slow, sensual sex is going to feel. He’s chubbing just thinking about it. Geno chuckles as he feels Sid’s cock on his leg.

“So soon? We getting old, Sid. Won’t be able to do it hundred times a day anymore,” Geno teases. Sid wrinkles his nose at Geno and kisses him silent.

“We’re not that old. We can still do it at least twice a day for a while.” Sid replies and runs his hand down Geno’s backside and over the crest of his ass.

“You like my ass?” Geno sticks his tongue out at Sid which Sid kisses and takes into his mouth. Sid gives Geno’s ass a good squeeze and pulls him impossibly closer.

“I like everything about you.” Sid says after breaking their kiss. Geno smiles back.

“Good, glad to hear. Also glad to hear your hiccups gone,” Geno observes. Sid takes a moment to assess the statement and realizes the truth in it. A wide grin breaks out over his face.

“We did it! They’re gone!” Sid exclaims, claiming Geno’s mouth in a kiss.

“Does this mean dick cured your hiccups?” Geno teases. Sid is about to squawk a response when something happens neither of them expect.

Geno hiccups.


End file.
